1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide member and more particularly, to a slide member including a surface layer having a slide surface for a mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventionally known slide bearings as a slide member of such type, comprising a surface layer formed of Pb-Sn based alloy (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 96088/81).
Such a slide bearing has been applied to a journal portion of a crankshaft in an engine, an enlarged end of a connecting rod or the like. Under existing circumstances where there is a tendency of requiring an increased speed and increased output of an engine, however, prior art slide bearings suffer from a problem that an oil retention property on the slide surface layer thereof is insufficient and their seizure resistance thereof is also poor due to an inferior initial conformability.